Tom
by Heleentje
Summary: Merope reflects on her life as she looks for shelter


Written after reading HBP. I was intrigued by Merope from the start, so I decided to write this little fic. It's a one-shot, and Merope reflects on her past while looking for shelter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; I don't own Merope, Tom Riddle, or Tom Marvolo Riddle. I don't own Marvolo or Morfin. And I don't own The Half-Blood Prince

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The dim light of the street lanterns spread a spooky gloom over London. It was dark already, and most people remained inside their houses, for this neighbourhood was dangerous. Once respected, the old-fashioned street was now a place where you couldn't be safe.

The only person outside was a young woman, visibly pregnant. She was looking for a shelter, a place to take care of her unborn child, whom she loved with all her heart. She wasn't beautiful, it would be a blatant lie to say so. Her face was heavy, and her eyes, although concealed by darkness, were staring in opposite directions.

Merope knew she shouldn't be here, but she had nowhere else to go. She had abandoned her house, after her father Marvolo and her brother Morfin had been taken away, to marry Tom Riddle. A Muggle. Her father would be terribly angry if he ever found out, but Merope knew he wouldn't. Although he would never admit it, he was weak. He had never been very strong, and Azkaban had probably weakened him a lot more.

Her child would be a descendant from Slytherin, Merope knew that. She was a descendant, her brother was, and her father. She had sold the locket that proved it (they had given her ten Galleons), but she could still feel it in her heart. She was Slytherin's descendant, her son -for she knew it was a son- would be his heir. She couldn't give up, not until he was safe.

It was this mantra that had kept her alive, the last weeks. Her child would get the education she had never received. And he would be a great wizard. She knew.

Merope had loved the father of her son. Tom Riddle. Son of the landlord, and a Muggle. However, she knew he would never love her, so she had slipped him a Love Potion. The had married, and she had been happy. But after a while, she stopped giving the potion. She couldn't do it anymore.

He had left her. She had had some hope he might fall in love with her, but he hadn't. he had left her. She had hoped he might have stayed because she was pregnant, but he didn't stay. He had left her

Merope stopped as a searing pain went through her body, and she sank on the cold stones of the street. She was in labour. Her son would be born soon . She had to find help.

After the man from the ministry had taken her father and brother away, she had been alone in the house. It was only then she could develop her magical powers. She had made the love potion. She had driven him away from his girlfriend. She became pregnant; And she was left alone.

'He will be a great wizard' she repeated again in her head. She got up and walked on.

Merope stopped in front of a large building; In the dark, she could just read the word 'Orphanage'. There was no better place to go.

She knocked softly, for she didn't have any power left. Then, she doubled over again as pain shot through her body once more. She fell on the street. The sound of footsteps came nearer. Merope heard the door open, and someone -a woman- gasping in surprise.

She felt someone softly slapping her face, and she opened her eyes. A woman, perhaps her age, stood over her. Merope cried out as she felt the pain again, harder than before. The woman seemed shocked. She hoisted Merope on her feet and brought her in.

She was led into a vacant room, and they put her on the bed. The child was going to come soon.

Merope couldn't recall what happened afterwards. She only felt herself slowly passing away. The woman who had brought her in came to her.

"A boy" she said. Merope looked at her son, and than said in a weak, but clear voice:

"His name will be Tom, for his father." Sha paused, then said "and Marvolo, for my father"

She paused again, and then said, wth the last of her strength: "Tom Marvolo Riddle"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle" the woman repeated. And the boy cried.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

I just wanted to write this, after reading Half-Blood Prince. Seriously, I loved the book, but it made me so sad. I had to cry.


End file.
